pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sally.exe- Moja Historia
OD AUTORA: Dziękuję za ciepłe przyjęcie "Sonic.exe Moja Historia"- tak jak napisałem w komentarzu- tak i tym razem spróbuję swoich sił w próbie uczynienia "Sally.exe" czymś co w miarę nie ma idiotyzmu. Bazując na tłumaczeniu PG- nie będzie "ebaya i płytek za dolara", "macek", "komputera samemu ściągającego grę Sonic the hedgehog" ani żadnych demonicznych odgłosów i hektolitrów KRRRRFFIIIII SUPERREALISTYCZNEJ. To jedziemy ;) Tego dnia słuchałem retransmisji "A state of Trance" nadawanej na lokalnej radiostacji internetowej. W pewnym momencie została przerwana, a prezenter ogłosił komunikat o seryjnym mordercy grasującym w mieście. -"Eh, pewnie znowu policja nie potrafi złapać gościa z nożem"- pomyślałem sobie. Kiedy komendant podał przez radiostację zalecenia dotyczące ostrożności- retransmisja została wznowiona. Po zakończeniu tego epizodu uznałem, że jest na tyle dobry by go ściągnąć i móc sobie odsłuchać ponownie w pracy. Nie musiałem długo szukać- plik znalazłem dosyć szybko. Kiedy ściągnąłem- rozpakowałem archiwum i zauważyłem, że w folderze oprócz mp3 z ASOT-em był jeszcze plik o nazwie "Sally.exe". Przeskanowałem więc cały folder antywirusem, by mieć pewność, że nie pobrałem czegoś z wirusami. Ciekawość sprawiła, że uruchomiłem "Sally.exe". Na początku pokazała się scena z kreskówki z Soniciem i nieznaną mi bliżej postacią, później połapałem się, że to Sally Acorn. W pewnym momencie zatrzymała się i nagle wyskoczył mi niebieski ekran, który chwilę później zniknął. Pojawiło się logo SEGA i usłyszałem spowolniony dźwięk po czym wyskoczył napis: "GOTÓW NA RUNDĘ DRUGĄ?" Lekkie zaskoczenie- "jaką rundę drugą skoro nie widziałem tej pierwszej?". Ukazał mi się przed oczami emblemat "Sonic the Hedgehog". Postacie obok niego, czyli Tails i Knuckles miały czerwone punkty zamiast oczu, a woda była czerwona, zaś w tle leciało coś, co miało być straszną melodią oraz tradycyjnie napis "Sega 666". Domyśliłem się o co chodzi- to kolejna idiotyczna gra, która w zamyśle autora ma być straszna, chociaż wcale nią nie jest- zupełnie jak dobrze mi znany Sonic.exe. -"Aha, pewnie jak w każdej tego typu grze będzie śmiech Kefki z Final Fantasy, będzie Sonic z czarno- czerwonymi oczami, a przy game over puszczona od tyłu melodia końca gry z Sonic CD- norma"- pomyślałem sobie z uśmiechem na twarzy, więc niczego się nie spodziewając nacisnąłem Enter. Pojawił się napis: "Kyle nie chciał się ze mną bawić....co za nieszczęście.... Ale mogę się pobawić z Tobą, prawda?". -Hahaha- zaśmiałem się- glitche i krew, nadchodzę- pewny siebie kontunuowałem rozgrywkę. Po kolejnym usłyszeniu spowolnionego dźwięku "Sega" pokazała mi się nazwa poziomu: "NOT PERFECT ACT 1" Na tym poziomie tło było czarne, widziałem tam Amy oraz Sonica stojącego pod srebrnym pierścieniem. Kiedy podszedłem Sonic wskoczył do niego, więc zrobiłem to samo postacią Amy. Ujrzałem poziom bonusowy rodem z pierwszego Sonica,był on cały różowy. Kiedy Amy wpadła na napis "GOAL" usłyszałem szum i krzyk, a na ekranie pokazywał się jak to na tego typu gry przystało- Sonic z czarno czerwonymi oczami. Następnie znowu ujrzałem główne menu. Tym razem pokazała mi się Cream. Wcisnąłem Enter, po czym wyświetliła mi się kolejna nazwa poziomu "KINDANDFAIR ACT 1" Poziom był bardzo kolorowy. Postanowiłem iść Cream, kiedy nagle złapała pudełko po którym wykonała spin dasha i tak coraz szybciej, aż w końcu uderzyła w kolce. Pokazały mi się czerwone punkty i usłyszałem znów spowolniony dźwięk Segi. Nie przekonywała mnie ta gra, gdyż uważałem, że to zwykła ściema w stylu Sonic.exe, więc na następnym ekranie, gdzie z emblematu Sonic the Hedgehog wyskoczyła Sally, nacisnąłem bez wahania Enter. Kolejny etap miał nazwę "___________ ACT 9" Widziałem postacie z serii Sonic the hedgehog, w centrum był Sonic z czarno-czerwonymi oczami, zaś ja poruszałem się cieniem Sally. Ściany coraz bardziej się do niej zbliżały, aż w końcu ją zmiażdżyły i wyskoczył napis "Sonic My Love". Nastąpił powrót do scenki z kreskówki gdzie Sonic pocałował Sally i w tym momencie ukazała mi się z zaszytymi oczami, całości towarzyszył charakterystyczny, przesterowany odgłos. Podskoczyłem bo nie spodziewałem się, że nagle po takiej ciszy będzie hałas. Gra wyłączyła się. Uznałem, że to było świetne przedstawienie z kolejną pseudo-straszną grą. Położyłem się spać. Na drugi dzień kiedy wyszedłem z domu zauważyłem coś dziwnego. Mianowicie przed posesją leżał martwy kot z zaszytymi oczami. Zawiadomiłem o tym właściciela mieszkania, który od razu go sprzątnął. Nie był to jednak koniec niepokojących rzeczy. Jechałem autobusem do pracy. W pojeździe był zainstalowany ekran, gdzie zazwyczaj pokazywały się informacje o przystankach. Dziś były wyłączone, by po dłuższej chwili wyświetliła się na nich... Sally z zaszytymi oczami. Zapytałem kierowcę co to ma znaczyć, on jakby nigdy nic wzruszył ramionami. Wysiadłem z autobusu. Czekałem na następny niedaleko dawnego mostu kolejowego, który został wysadzony w czasie wojny. Dostałem sms-a o treści "NOT PERFECT ACT 1". Nadawca był podpisany jako "Sally" W tym momencie przejeżdżał obok mnie wóz cyrkowy, w którym leciała melodia z pierwszego etapu Sally.exe. Po chwili z pojazdu wyrzucono ludzkie ciało, z zaszytymi oczami. Przestraszyłem się i natychmiast zadzwoniłem po policję. Powiedzieli, że niebawem przyjadą. Zaś po skończonej rozmowie dostałem kolejną wiadomość. "KINDANDFAIR ACT 1" Widziałem wtedy małą dziewczynkę po drugiej stronie jezdni. Szła sobie jakby nigdy nic się nie stało. Nie zwracała uwagi na to, że na ulicy leżały zwłoki. Po chwili weszła na jezdnię i rozjechał ją samochód. Wszystko stało się bardzo podobnie jak w Sally.exe i Cream. Kiedy dostałem trzecią wiadomość o treści "_____________ ACT 9" zacząłem uciekać. Obawiałem się najgorszego- że za chwilę wydarzy się coś co będzie dla mnie fatalne w skutkach. Biegłem przed siebie i ujrzałem kogoś. Stała tam kobieta. Powiedziałem jej, aby uciekała, bo jest niebezpiecznie. Wyjęła śrubokręt i wbiła mi go w oko. Czułem jak mi ono wypływa z oczodołów. -Wiem o tym- powiedziała i zauważyłem, że wyjęła igłę i nić. Zemdlałem.... Obudziłem się w szpitalu, miałem opatrunek na jednym oku. Lekarze powiedzieli mi, że miałem bardzo dużo szczęścia, kiedy w momencie napadu przejeżdżał radiowóz. Odpowiedzialna za tę całą masakrę była osoba o pseudonimie "Sally"- nie chciano mi podać imienia i nazwiska z uwagi na "dobro postępowania" . Mówiła, że zaczęła zabijać ludzi w taki sposób z szaleństwa- swego czasu głośna była afera "Maniaków z Dniepropietrowska", którzy w podobny sposób zabili jej męża. W tamtym momencie ona przebywała u rodziny w Polsce, kiedy się o tej zbrodni dowiedziała- chciała ich za wszelką cenę znaleźć i zabić. Osoba, która go zabiła dostała wtedy wyrokiem Ukraińskiego sądu kilka lat odsiadki. Stworzyła więc aplikację "Sally.exe" i powstawiała do losowych archiwum (stąd też ten plik znalazł się w paczce z A state of Trance). Sam plik był tak napisany, aby antywirusy nie uznały jej za potencjalnie szkodliwy plik. W czasie, kiedy dana osoba grała w tę grę- uruchamiał sięę rootkit, który przejmował kontrolę nad kamerą internetową, kontrolerem USB i mikrofonem. Przypuszczam, że mój numer telefonu miała dzięki temu, że miałem podłączony telefon do komputera. Liczyła na to, że przez wstawienie tego pliku do losowych archiwum z czasem odnajdzie morderców swojego męża... Dlaczego ja? Byłem wg niej łudząco podobny do jednego z morderców.... Zatrzymano również jej wspólnika, który prowadził wóz cyrkowy i samochód, który przejechał dziewczynkę- on dostał dożywocie za zabójstwa. Dziś nie widzę na jedno oko. Komisja lekarska uznała, że jestem częściowo niezdolny do mojej pracy. Marzenia o pracy na kolei trafił szlag i w konsekwencji teraz jedyne co mogę robić to montować dekodery w jednej z fabryk. Sally do końca mojego życia została zobowiązana do płacenia mi zadośćuczynienia. W miejscu, gdzie do tego doszło dziś już nie ma resztek mostu kolejowego. Został wybudowany nowy, zaś we wrześniu po tym moście będą regularnie jeździć pociągi na lotnisko. Z bólem patrzę na to miejsce. Unikam również dziwnych plików- nigdy nie wiadomo, czy w którymś z nich nie kryje się coś, co może być dla nas naprawdę niebezpieczne...... AUTOR: rsx78 Kategoria:Gry